Not a Killer - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: Meimi Haneoka is accused of committing a murder, but when it's revealed that her hair was planted the scene of the crime, Meimi joins two new people that can either help or break her innocence. Saint Tail is also on the loose and is causing trouble. Wait, Saint Tail is on the loose and Meimi isn't Saint Tail? What has the world gone too?
1. Chapter 1

"I've repeatedly told you! I didn't do it!" Meimi shouted at the police officers that was accusing her of murdering a man. She didn't flee because she killed the man, she fled because she was seen by the murderer. The murderer saw her entire being as her alter ego, Saint Tail. She didn't trust Saint Tail as Saint Tail was the evil personality. Saint Tail would threaten her and all Meimi could remember in those times was that a very purplish and blackish aura was covering her body every time Saint Tail took over.

"Then, can you explain why your hair was at the crime scene?" One of the police officers asked her. This police officer was holding Seira Mimori by her shoulders. Even Seira knew that Meimi didn't do the evil deed. She was with me the entire night! She thought horrified. Seira opened her mouth to tell the truth, but Meimi stared at her desperately. Despite the fact that it was the truth, it shouldn't be said to these officers. They were just wanting to arrest Meimi. Then, Asuka Daiki came out to confront the officers. Or maybe, he will side with them. Meimi thought bitterly. Meimi glared at Daiki. The teenager sighed and he looked down. He gazed at Seira and he saw a broken look on her face. He looked back at Meimi and he saw tears in her glaring eyes. Meimi shook away her tears.

"There was fingerprints on Meimi's hair. Someone snatched her hair, but we can't pinpoint who." Daiki tells the police officers that was holding Meimi and Seira. Meimi was released immediately, but the officer holding Seira started sweating immensely. Seira took the risk to look up at the officer and the officer gazed back with a frightened expression. At first, she was confused, but then she realized why the man was acting like that. He did it. He took the hair, but how? Meimi was in my room the whole time. Seira then gasped in horror as she continued to stare at the man.

"Help!" Seira cried out, but the policeman covered her mouth. Fortunately, all parties heard her small cry for help and they looked back at Seira and the policeman.

"Hey, Mr. Planted-a-Innocent-Girl's-Hair-at-the-Crime-Scene! You didn't commit the crime, but you're sure up for framing me!" Meimi shouted at the man, who took out his gun. He placed his own gun at his own head and he shot, causing Seira to lurch forward as blood started to pour on her. In shock, she was in a catatonic state, her expression remained unchanged. However, her eye started to twitch. Meimi gazed down, feeling pain in her heart when Seira started to scream. Seira's scream shocked everyone in hearing distance. It was almost hearing a child scream about losing their parents in an accident. This scream was no same. Seira's eyes started to lose their shine and she looked down in a daze. She was bathed in blood.

"Meimi, is Seira hemophobic?" Daiki was concerned, very concerned. Another police officer had already moved the dead body, but Seira was still in her frozen state.

"Yes. Let me take care of her." Meimi begged of Daiki.

"Yeah and oh, by the way, she's crying." Daiki tells Meimi, who immediately ran to hug Seira. Daiki was close enough to hear what Seira was mumbling. "Blood...so much blood. Bloodbath." Seira trembled in Meimi's hold and Meimi looked over the damage. The blood was in Seira's hair and in her clothes and on her skin. Crap! This is 100x worse than just seeing it. She needs a bath now! Meimi thought in horror.

"Daiki, if that's everything, I have to bathe Seira now." Meimi explained to Daiki. Daiki stared sadly at the two girls.

"Yeah, that's everything. Take care of her." Daiki tells Meimi, who silently nodded. Meimi covered Seira with a towel and she shivered. Meimi rushed Seira to her house, to where her parents could help with Seira.

"Code Extreme Red!" Meimi shouted when they finally got in the house. Meimi's parents knew the code and they ran out ot see Seira covered in blood and hyperventilating.

"What happened?" Her mother demanded.

"Some insane police officer shot himself in the head while holding Seira. Needless to say, she panicked." Meimi remembered Seira's heart and gut wrenching scream. Meimi's father started to make a bubble bath for Seira and her mother started to make hot chocolate. Seira couldn't wait until the bath was finished. She pulled off of her clothes, making Meimi and Eimi feel bad for her. The blood was everywhere. Clean. She needed to get clean! Seira started to scream again when the blood seems to be covering her eyes.

She only heard a faint voice shouting "it's ready!" Seira could only feel arms carrying her. She felt bubbly water on her body after Meimi drops her into the tub. The shower was also running so she could clean her hair. As she cleaned off the blood, Meimi was watching her with worry. Please be okay. She thought. It took Seira a hour to get rid of all of the blood that was on her body. Meimi willingly let Seira fall on her as she had the towel to wipe her down with.

"You were great." Meimi tells a silently crying Seira. She knew Seira was crying due to her shoulders shaking. She gave Seira a black shirt with a blue jacket that looks like a short-collared shirt and darker blue pants. Because it was Seira, the jacket was left unzipped, revealing the black shirt that was actually a black undershirt with sleeves. The outfit fit Seira perfectly. "Keep that outfit. I brought it for you." Meimi tells Seira. Seira wasn't shocked at that statement. She tried the zipper and she zipped it halfway and then she unzipped it back down. She was fully calmed down as she had cleaned herself of all of the blood. Meimi's parents were washing her clothes.

Meimi felt Saint Tail in the back of her mind. _**"How pathetic! Screaming at the blood that was poured on her."**_ Saint Tail tells Meimi. Meimi growled at Saint Tail's words. _"I can't wait to get rid of you."_ Meimi tells Saint Tail. Saint Tail cruelly giggled at Meimi's words. _**"You can't get rid of me. I am a part of you."**_ Saint Tail tells Meimi. Meimi softly growled. Meimi swore that she would get rid of Saint Tail.

Somewhere else…

A young boy was investigating a dead body. He was doing this secretly as he didn't want to get caught by the detective taking care of him at the moment. The young boy continued to search the body even more closely and a teenage girl approached him and the body. "Did you find something, Conan?" She asked.

"Drop the formalities, Masumi-chan." Conan tells the young girl who looks like a boy due to her body type.

"Ok, but did you find something?" Masumi was curious, but Conan had to protect her.

"No, I didn't." He lies to her easily. He knows that he wouldn't lie to her, but he is being targeted. He didn't want her to be put into a dangerous situation that may end up killing her, even though he himself may die in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night, Meimi and Seira stayed close to each other. "Meimi, what about Saint Tail?" Seira innocently asked. Meimi felt guilty because she had never told her.

"We can't trust her! She is her own person and she's evil." Meimi admits to Seira, making the girl look shocked at the news. "I know, I didn't want to believe it either, but last night confirmed it. That psychopathic _thing_ laughed about the incident, calling you pathetic. I would have killed her if I didn't remember that it would be me killing myself." Meimi admitted to Seira. When Meimi looked up, tears were glistening in Seira's eyes as the novice looked away.

"It's my fault." She whispered. Meimi heard this and she hugged Seira tightly.

"No, if it's anyone fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have let you take that for me, Seira. They would have put you in jail just to spite me. I don't want anything to happen to you." Meimi tells Seira, cupping her cheek with her gentle hand. _I don't want to lose her. She's my best friend._ Meimi thought. She couldn't believed that the police was so very willing to threaten Seira and when Seira told them that she had done the crime, they threatened to smack her! Meimi growled as she couldn't believe how much of a best friend she wasn't acting like. Meimi grunted when she felt Seira's weight on her lap.

"I'm scared, Meimi. What if they try to pull that same stunt again?" Seira asked Meimi, burying her face into Meimi's skirt. Meimi sighed and she placed her hand in Seira's hair and scratched her scalp lightly to calm Seira.

"Then I will protect you." Meimi promised Seira. _Those officers were cowards, threatening Seira like that. They should get fired._ Meimi thought in anger. She hugged Seira to pull her even closer to her. Saint Tail sneered at her. **_Can you really protect her though?_** Saint Tail asked of Meimi mentally as she cackled at Meimi's bristling anger. _I'm sick and tired of you, Saint Tail._ Meimi thought very quickly after Saint Tail had enraged her. Saint Tail cackled at the girl's anger, but she knew that Meimi would transform into her again tonight. She was going to have some fun with the girl. After all, she could control Meimi when she's in her Saint Tail persona. She was going to show Meimi who rules the night. Saint Tail smirked evilly as she went back into the darkness of Meimi's mind. Saint Tail couldn't wait until it became the time for Meimi to transform into her and that is when she will strike. All she had to do was be patient.

When later came, Meimi was with Seira, despite her best judgment. She didn't feel that Seira was safe with Saint Tail having her own personality, however, she placed her worries on the Lord as she prayed on Seira's safety. After she prayed, Seira was waiting for her patiently. Meimi took her best friend's hands into hers and she stroked the girl's knuckles. She really didn't want Saint Tail to hurt her and her worry showed on her face. She knows that if Saint Tail does accost her, it will her DNA, no doubt about that and she would be the person that gets into trouble. Sometimes, she wished that she and Saint Tail was two different people.

Meimi got her wish, but in the very worst way. When it came night time, a burning pain interrupted her talk with Seira. She somehow split into two different people, however the other girl was someone very noticeable to Seira and she gasped. "Saint Tail." Seira spoke as her voice wavered as she called out the girl's name. Saint Tail smirked at Seira and she gazed at Meimi, who stared at her in shock.

"Looks like you got your wish, Haneoka." Saint Tail says coolly as she approached Seira. Seira tried to move past her, but her arm went around Seira's waist, trapping the nun with the cruel thief. For an extra measure, Saint Tail kicked Meimi away from her, making Meimi cry out at the pain that Saint Tail had given her. Saint Tail then turned her attention to the nun in her grasp. "Finally, I get what I have been wanting forever." Saint Tail growled out to Seira. Seira was confused about Saint Tail's words, but Meimi wasn't as she cursed at the girl.

"No! Give her back!" Meimi shouted at the thief. Saint Tail smirked at the downed Meimi and she kept Seira in her arms as she leaped out of the window. "SEIRA!" Meimi shouted as Seira screamed for help.

...

Conan heard a cry for help and he turned to Masumi. Masumi was startled by his sharp action. "What's wrong, Conan?" She asked him. Conan glanced up at the female teenager.

"Did you hear that?" He asked her. She was confused by what he was asking her.

"Hear what?" She asked with a cute look of confusion. Conan couldn't resist the urge to blush at the adorable confusion she was giving him and he told her to follow him.

"Just follow me!" He called out to Masumi as he wanted to rush toward the cry of help. When he arrived towards Meimi's house. He heard Meimi grunting and cursing someone's name. He ran towards her.

"Hey, I heard someone crying for help over here! Did you hear her?" Conan asked Meimi. Meimi turned to Conan and Conan immediately recognized her.

"Saint Tail!" He called out to her. Meimi cursed her luck.

"No, that's not me! Saint Tail is evil!" Meimi shouted as tears streaked her face. Conan then realized that something was wrong as he remembered that Meimi was happy being Saint Tail. He couldn't wait for Masumi any longer and he started to climb up to Meimi.

"What the hell happened?" Conan demanded as he remembered seeing Seira with Meimi more than once. "And, where's Seira-san?" He asked, making Meimi cry more louder.

"Saint Tail separated from me as it was my wish and she took Seira! I don't know why she took Seira, but I know she wants to hurt her." Meimi tells Conan, who knew that the young girl wasn't lying as he could tell that Meimi had been fighting due to her stomach and arms being bruised. But, Conan was confused by one thing. _Meimi's wish was granted, but how? Was it the work of God?_ Conan wondered as he glanced over at Meimi. It was like Meimi was a whole new different person without her cruel Saint Tail persona. Conan then thought about another thing as to why Saint Tail probably took Seira.

"Is it because you like her?" A new voice that was familiar to Meimi had her. Meimi knew this female detective. It was Masumi Sera, Conan's partner-in-crime. Meimi then blushed at the question as she knew what Masumi was implying.

"What? Are you crazy, Sera-san?" Meimi asked. Conan was thinking about that to.

"Please answer this. It may sound crazy, but it may be a clue as to why Saint Tail took Seira-san." Conan begged for Meimi to tell them the truth about her feelings for Seira and the scary thing is that Meimi didn't know what to think. She had crushes here and there, but her main crushes were both Daiki and Seira, at the same time.

"Seira is my second crush." Meimi admitted with a small blush on her face.

"And the first?" Conan pressed Meimi.

"Daiki." She answered softly. She couldn't believe that she had admitted that to the two people who knew about Saint Tail. Masumi knew what Meimi was implying, but Conan didn't.

"Then, you're bi?" She questioned softly to Meimi. Meimi probably decided that her sexuality would be out sometime and she admitted it to both Masumi and Conan.

"Yes." She answered with a small smile to herself. _It actually felt good to say that out loud._ Meimi thought.


End file.
